Pokemon XD: Black Dive
by FortuneAly
Summary: The Shadow Incident will soon repeat itself...
1. A Sight To See

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

This world is filled with intrigue and discoveries around each bend. There are also many challenges in life that are vital to growth and spirit. One cannot conquer these challenges alone or escape them. Through teamwork, friendship, and trust, a person is able to grow and mature.

* * *

><p>Late one evening amidst the seas of the Pokémon World, a ferry was towing many supplies and Pokémon across the water's surface to a distant region. Onboard the ship, the captain approached his first mate, who had taken the wheel in his place. The sky was getting a bit overcast outside, and the captain predicted a storm coming.<p>

Suddenly, it showed up: A Lugia with purple-black feathers and dark red eyes flying alongside some helicopters coming from behind them. It let out an inhumane roar as both seafarers ran out to see what was going on.

One of the pilots on the helicopter sent a command to the black Lugia through a special pair of goggles. Its eyes shined as it roared and a stream of dark energy came out from its mouth and beamed up the ship as if it were a UFO abducting someone.

The rattling from the pickup sent the two sailors overboard into the sea as the stars began to appear in the night sky. All the two could do was float and watch in shock as the ship was carried into the air and taken away to parts unknown.


	2. Enter Joshua and Eevee

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

Stone and cement hold together an ancient coliseum located in the desert. Down below the spectator seats were two men and their Pokémon. In the left corner was a Salamence; to the right was a Metagross.

Commanding the Salamence was a boy in his early teenage years with spiky red hair and sea foam green eyes. On his head was a dark blue headband holding some bangs back, he wore a yellow sleeveless shirt under a black shirt with red stripes on the sleeves, blue jeans, and black boots. He was facing his opponent: a man with brown hair, a blue shirt, black pants, and similarly colored shoes.

'Okay,' the red-haired boy thought. 'That Metagross, according to Mom, is Steel-type and Psychic-type. I've got a Salamence, but that's a Dragon-type and a Flying-type. Some of these simulations don't technically help me out.'

'I could go with a move like Dragon Claw, but that won't do very much now, would it?' he asked himself as he suddenly felt like he began seeing in hexagons. 'Metagross can also learn Ice-type moves, which really gives me a tough time.'

'Hang on! I remember now! Salamence can learn a Ground-type attack! And that attack is-!' he realized. "Salamence, Earthquake! Let's go!" the boy instructed.

The dragon roared as it reared back. It slammed its forepaws onto the ground, causing a fissure to rattle the coliseum. The ground broke apart above Metagross, catching it in the earthquake and damaging it.

"Sludge Bomb!" the opposing trainer commanded after Metagross righted itself and the ground reverted to normal. Generating a purple brown ball of toxic goo near its mouth, the Iron Leg fired the bomb at Salamence. It hit and slimed the Dragon Pokémon's head.

"Shake it off and use Earthquake one more time," the redhead told him.

Salamence did so, getting the goo off of its face. Rearing up one more time, it slammed down on the ground, causing another earthquake and knocking out Metagross.

The coliseum promptly faded to black as both Pokémon and the opposing trainer vanished, revealing them to be holograms. Cybernetic blue lines crawled across the fading coliseum as the red head closed his eyes.

It was merely a successful simulation.

* * *

><p>Within a research lab filled with many different rooms for laboratory use, a man wearing a headset watched the red haired boy from in front of a computer screen as the Salamance knocked out the opposing Metagross. Next to him was an Eevee that was also watching the fight, smiling excitedly upon seeing its trainer score another win.<p>

This is the Pokémon HQ Lab situated in the Orre region. This place was built in response to the Shadow Incident that took place five years ago. Studies include new methods of purifying Shadow Pokémon, discoveries of new moves Shadow Pokémon may know, and even the concept of how to artificially lock a Pokémon's heart is studied here.

"Ee-vee!" the Eevee cheered happily as it jumped for joy.

"All right, Joshua. This will do for today!" the man told him through the headset.

Going over to a computer, he quickly typed a command into it. Lights swirled around the currently zoned out red-haired boy, bringing him back to reality. The boy, Joshua, blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the change in reality.

"Yes, sir! That was a well-played battle!" the assistant noted proudly. "Joshua, your battle skills have improved by an amazing amount."

"Thank you kindly," Joshua replied.

"I mean, it was impressive the way you handled that big Pokémon with aplomb," he continued. "You took command of it as if it were the same as your Eevee."

"Vee!" Eevee called out as it jumped into Joshua's arms. It proceeded to lick his cheek happily.

"Speaking of which..." the assistant began in an amused tone.

"Eevee, stop! I'm ticklish there," Joshua told it in between a small chuckle.

"Don't you think it's time you considered raising other Pokémon than your Eevee?" he asked, causing Eevee to stop licking him and the two to look at each other.

"Vee?" Eevee asked him.

"I'll think about it," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>In stepped Joshua, his Eevee now out of his arms and walking beside him, into a receptionist office with a bookshelf behind a white desk. Behind the desk was a male scientist with brown hair and glasses. Under his lab coat was a yellow-green shirt and black pants, while he wore brown shoes on his feet.<p>

Beside him was a woman with long brown hair tied in a bun by a pink headband and forest green eyes. She wore a short pink dress that befitted a secretary and black slip on flats. Josh, however, wasn't aware that he was meeting them until he heard: "Hi, Joshua. Have you finished training?"

"Y-yes," Joshua told the man as he was brought back to reality.

"Joshua, this is the director's office," the woman told him. "Did you want to pay a visit to Professor Krane?"

"N-no, I-!" the younger boy began nervously, but was stopped by a chuckle. He looked down, but soon heard that the man, Professor Krane, was chuckling at the woman, Lily, for being so formal around her son. "Sorry. Zoned out."

"Relax," the Professor assured him as he looked back at them. "Oh, yes. I've heard the Battle Coach singing high praise about you, Josh. I've heard that your battling skills have improved dramatically recently. That's outstanding. I sure don't think I'd stand much of a chance against you."

"I wish everyone wouldn't drown them with such gushing praise all the time," Lily said. "My son and daughter will become spoiled rotten. And, please, call him by his full name."

Krane countered by saying that he and Jovi were both wonderful kids. The redhead gave a small, nervous smile at this. If his mother loosened up a little, she'd see that the praise actually helped him with some of his confidence issues instead of pamper an ego he would've developed a long time ago.

"By the way," Lily began. "I don't think I've seen Jovi since lunchtime."

She turned to her son. "Joshua, I hate to bother you, but could you go find Jovi for me?" she requested. "I think you already know, but several research phases are in their critical phases in this lab. That's why your mother can't afford to..."

"I'll find her," he agreed.

"Thank you," she thanked with a smile. "I'm counting on you. I don't think she could've wandered off far, but just in case, check outside, too."

"Oh, yes," Krane realized. "I left a PDA in your room, Josh. Go check it out."

"I will!" Josh said as he went out the door in search of his sister.


	3. Search for Jovi

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

Heading down the hall and taking the lift down a floor, Joshua arrived in his room. On the desk to the left corner were a computer and a few books and magazines scattered here and there. To the right of it were a few bookshelves, some slots still empty. On the bottom right corner was a bed with plaid red covers and a pillow, behind it a toy chest, likely raided by his sister.

"Hey, that's-!" Josh noted upon seeing something shining in the light on the desk. Taking his belt and storage pouch from his bed, he strapped it on his waist. Going up to the desk, he found a silver rectangular personal digital assistant on the bed. 'Found it,' he thought as he put the item in the back pocket of his pants.

"Pu-ra!"

"Jovi?" Joshua asked.

Upon hearing that call, the two went to the room next door to find two pink and blue beds next to each other, a nightstand in between them, and a Plusle in front of it.

"Oh, it's just Pluplu," Joshua sighed as he saw his sister's Plusle.

"Ee-vee, Vee?" Eevee asked it.

"Pu-ra. Pu-ra-pu," Plusle answered as it pointed to outside.

The PDA suddenly beeped in Joshua's pants pocket. Taking it out, he saw a message from the Professor. It congratulated him for finding the PDA and recommended asking someone named Adon for help finding his sister.

"Adon, huh?" he asked as he put the device away.

* * *

><p>"Vee!"<p>

"Pu-ru!"

A surprised yelp was the response to both Eevee and Pluplu greeting a man with brown hair and gray-brown eyes wearing an orange shirt, overalls, and brown boots underneath a desk in another room a floor above the bedrooms. "You two startled me!" he said as he looked at both the Evolution Pokémon and the Cheering Pokémon.

"Hi, Adon," Josh greeted as he bent down to see him. "Have you seen Jovi?"

"You're looking for Jovi?" Adon repeated. "We're supposed to be playing hide-and-seek right now, but isn't she around anywhere?"

"Nope. I checked her room, but all I found was her Plusle there," he answered.

"Well, maybe she's gone off to Dr. Kaminko's manor."

"Oh boy, I always get a bad feeling about that place, and it's not just the house that shows it. I'll check there."

"Jovi's 'it' in our game of hide-and-seek. I wish she'd find me soon. My back is starting to hurt."

"Hang in there a little longer. I'll find her."

With that, Josh stood up. He, Eevee, and Pluplu left, Pluplu going back to Jovi's room while Josh and Eevee were headed to the lift.

"Joshua!" a scientist called out as they left the room where Adon was hiding. The two stopped while Pluplu ducked in between the man's legs back to its destination. "Hi, Josh. The lounge is noisy, so I'm going to see what the commotion is about."

Both heard a news jingle in the lounge, so they stopped by there. Inside were two tables and two sets of chairs of which various people were sitting on, as well as a TV in the left corner with speakers hooked up to it. Also turning to watch the news were a Psyduck and a Quagsire.

"We bring you ONBS news," the newswoman announced. "Authorities still have failed to find any traces of the cargo ship S.S. Libra since its sudden disappearance off the coast of Gateon Port. There have been no reports of flotsam..."

'Strange,' Joshua thought as he stroked his chin. 'Ships don't usually disappear out of the blue.'

* * *

><p>"With those out of the way, let's get searching for Jovi," Josh said as they approached the double doors that led to outside the lab. "We're going out for a while," he told the secretary at the front desk.<p>

"Take care," the secretary bade as they stepped out the door.

Stepping out onto a brown stone walkway, the outside was more forested than the rest of Orre, which was typically a desert. They turned the corner to find a white moped with seating for two and a basket for carrying things. Josh picked up Eevee and placed it into the basket before hopping on the driver's seat and starting it up with one push of a button.

Before they could leave, the two caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl with amethyst eyes watching the lab from in the distance. Her hair was styled in a ponytail and she wore a dark red dress with a navy blue collar and brooch on the center of the crimson bow and dark red shoes on her feet. They only saw her for a split second, for she ran off somewhere as soon as they laid eyes on her.

The two looked at each other before realizing the moped was running. They brushed it off as nothing and rode off.

* * *

><p>Stopping off at an abandoned house that doubled as a haunted house in appearance (save for the large antennae on it), Josh parked his scooter someplace safe and stepped up to the entrance: a dilapidated gate. Eevee got out of the basket and Joshua got off, letting out a shudder as he saw the old house.<p>

He did not particularly like this place. There were stories told of that manor before Jovi was born: the strange noises, possible ghosts inside...

'Let's not think about the ghosts,' Josh reminded himself as he stepped through the entrance and started walking to the door of the mansion. 'Especially not the Ghost Pokémon. This is for my sister.'

"Wait! Who goes there?"

Tensing up at the voice, both Josh and Eevee looked around as they came to a halt. Eevee jumped in front of him as soon as it saw someone coming to them. Josh turned to find the person who called out to them: a short male scientist with swirl imprint glasses, blue hair and wearing a lab coat, yellow bow tie, and black shoes.

"You must be a burglar!" the man assumed. "Chobin will put you straight! Don't you move!"

"Sir, wait, I-!" Josh began, but stopped as soon as the man, Chobin, took out a Poké Ball. "Guess I don't have a choice."

"Chobin is the name," Chobin introduced. "And Chobin is the number-one assistant to Dr. Kaminko! Chobin is the only assistant, so Chobin has to be the number-one assistant! Go now, Sunkern!" Chobin said as he threw the Poké Ball. The ball opened and a Sunkern came out from the light that resulted from it.

"Eevee, I'm counting on you," Joshua told it.

"Ee-vee!" Eevee barked as it got ready to fight. Josh took out his PDA and opened the Strategy Memo option. Typing in a command, he got the Pokémon he was looking for, and the screen showed a 3D rendering of Sunkern.

'Okay, let's see what this says,' Josh thought. '"Sunkern, the Seed Pokémon. Sunkern try to minimize movement to conserve the nutrients they have stored in their bodies for evolution. They will not eat, subsisting only on morning dew." It also looks pretty weak. Eevee should take care of it, no problem.'

He put the PDA away. "Eevee, use bite!" Josh instructed.

"Dodge, Sunkern!" Chobin told it.

Eevee jumped for Sunkern while bearing it small fangs, but it missed when Sunkern jumped. "Absorb!" Chobin commanded. A blue-green strand of energy came from Sunkern's leaves, wrapping it around Eevee's body. Eevee winced as its energy was sapped from it and taken into the Seed Pokémon, who landed on the ground. The strand around it faded.

"Tackle!" Josh instructed. Eevee rushed behind it and slammed into Sunkern, the impact pushing it on its back and rendering it unable to get up. "Now, use bite!"

Eevee opened its mouth and clamped down its jaws onto the Seed Pokémon's body. This caused Sunkern to yell out. "Do this for Chobin!" Chobin rallied as Eevee let go. "Use Absorb!"

Sunkern sent out the blue-green string to Eevee again. "We're not falling for that trick again! Use Tackle, Eevee!"

Before the string could coil around Eevee's body, it jumped through it like a dog to a hoop and slammed into Sunkern. This sent it into the fountain and knocked it out. "Yes!" Josh cheered.

"Chobin lost!" Chobin exclaimed. "Sunkern, return!"

Pointing his Poké Ball at Sunkern, a red beam came from the button on the ball. The beam hit Sunkern and changed it into red energy, which zoomed back into the ball. "You've made Chobin angry now! Even though Chobin lost, you're still not going past Chobin!" he exclaimed.

"Chobin, right?" Josh began calmly. "I'm Joshua. I'm looking for someone at the moment and heard she might be here."

"Oh! Ahaha!" Chobin realized after hearing him out. "Chobin wishes you spoke up right away."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Anyway, have you seen my sister? She looks like this."

He took out a photo of the girl in question: a seven year old female with blue hair and turquoise blue eyes wearing a short white dress with long, loose sleeves, and similarly turquoise boots that came up to her knees. The door to the manor behind them opened as Chobin studied the picture, the girl seen in the photo at the doorstep.


	4. Men in White and a Strange Lady

Author's Note: As you can tell, Josh is nearing Gateon Port. Readers, should he evolve his Eevee? If yes, what should he evolve it into? There will be a poll posted on my profile page for the choices. You can vote there or post a review here with your suggestion.

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

"Oh, Big brother! What are you doing here?"

The two turned to find the blue haired girl stepping in between them. "Jovi! There you are," Josh said. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, Jovi gets it! Big brother, you got lost, didn't you?" Jovi asked.

"Er, actually I was asked to find you..." Josh began.

"Uh-uh-uh," she interrupted. "There's no hiding stuff from Jovi! Because Jovi knows!"

'"Because Jovi knows, because Jovi knows". That's the last time I go out to look for you, Sis,' he noted mentally and with annoyance.

* * *

><p>After retrieving Jovi and her Minun, Mimi, to come along with Josh and Eevee, the four arrived back at the lab to find Lily waiting for them. "Hey, Mom," Josh greeted as soon as he parked the scooter.<p>

"Oh, hi, Mommy! We're back!" Jovi greeted. The two went up to her.

"Oh, Jovi! Haven't I told you not to wander away by yourself?" Lily asked in a stern tone.

"No, Mommy, you don't understand!" Jovi countered. "Big brother was lost, so Jovi brought him here! If Jovi weren't there, Jovi bets he'd be crying by now saying he can't go home!"

Joshua cleared his throat to get their attention, but quickly excused himself. His sister was usually this way, and though he tried to tell her otherwise, she usually believed she was the older of the two. After getting thanks for finding Jovi, a scientist called him inside.

* * *

><p>Now on his arm was a mechanical glove with coils protruding from the back that were connected to a silver shoulder plate. On his headband was a small device clipped on. "So that's a Snag Machine?" Joshua asked in amazement.<p>

"Yes," the blue haired scientist replied. "It was specifically designed to take a Pokémon from a trainer during a battle."

"Wait, isn't that unfair?" Josh asked.

"Yes, but this isn't what the machine is for," Krane answered. "Joshua, have you ever heard of Shadow Pokémon?"

"I know the incident that took place five years ago, so yes," he answered.

"This machine was made to snag Shadow Pokémon from other trainers who are using them."

"'Snag'?"

"It'd be best if we show you rather than try to describe it. Let's head to the Battle Sim System room."

The three proceeded to leave, but the blue haired male scientist stopped in his tracks and went over to a desk. He picked something up and turned to Josh. "Ah, yes, you'll need these..." the man said as he revealed a tray with five Poké Balls on it.

"Thank you, Aidan," the younger boy thanked. As Joshua received the Poké Balls, his Eevee's ears twitched as it sensed an intruder in the lab's premises.

"Okay, now we're set!" Aidan affirmed. "Let's hurry over to the director."

"Thunderbolt!" a female voice commanded from somewhere.

"What the?" Aidan asked in surprise as he and Joshua looked around. Eevee rushed off as it heard something fired from a distance.

"Look out!" Josh yelled as he tackled Aidan, sending them both to the floor. A yellow lightning bolt shot past the two and hit a computer, short circuiting it. A few other lightning strikes sent the lab into the chaos as people were trying not to get struck by the incoming lightning.

"W-what's going on? Who are you people?"

"Professor!" Josh said as he stood up, recognizing his voice. "Eevee, let's get to Professor Krane!"

"Ee-vee!" Eevee affirmed as they rushed outside.

* * *

><p>The two shoved open the doors to find the Professor being taken away by three shady men in unusual white uniforms, the scientists that were outside having been knocked out. Accompanying the kidnappers was the same girl Josh saw earlier, this time with a Pikachu next to her.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" Josh demanded, getting their attention.

"What are we doing, you ask?" the girl asked as they came up to the interlopers. She, the Pikachu, and the men in white turned to him. "We're showing him what's right for this world!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

No reply. "Oh, you wanna go?" Josh barked, temper flaring up.

"Ee..." Eevee snarled.

"My pleasure," the girl agreed, not caring if her tone was laced with venom.

"Piii-kaa..." Pikachu growled back, sparks flying from its red cheeks.

"Leave her to me, Ellen," one of the grunts said as he took her hand, seeing as how the stealth mission was already compromised. "Save your strength for the real heroics," he told her.

Realizing what he meant, she calmed down a little and turned away. "I'm counting on you, Naps," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naps said as he saluted.

"Forget that Eevee, Pikachu, we have bigger Magikarp to fry," Ellen told it as Naps got the boy's attention. "Everyone else, prepare that truck."

"Focus on them later, Eevee," Josh told his Pokémon. "We've got a shady fellow to deal with."


	5. Pyrrhic Victory

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

Pikachu and Eevee returned to their trainer's sides, both Josh and Eevee's attention turned to Spy Naps. Next to Naps was a burly man in white holding Professor Krane hostage. "Go, Teddiursa!" Naps said as he tossed a Poké Ball up. Out came a Teddiursa, which got up from its sitting position, ready to fight. Getting out his PDA, Joshua looked up Teddiursa.

'Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon,' Joshua read. 'It licks its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. A Teddiursa makes its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.'

He put the item back in his pocket. The device on Josh's headband vibrated, and a scanner appeared, covering his right eye. Looking through it, he saw that the Teddiursa was giving off an ominous purple-black aura, causing him to rub his eyes briefly. The aura was still surrounding the Little Bear Pokémon. "It's real, all right," he noted.

"Josh, the Aura Reader is responding!" Krane called out. "That's a Shadow Pokémon!"

'Shadow Pokémon? Aura?' Ellen asked herself. 'What is he babbling about?'

"Hurry, Josh, hurry!" Krane urged. "Throw a Poké Ball at it!"

"Here goes nothing," Josh said as he took out an empty Poké Ball. Placing it in the palm of the mechanical glove, it got charged with yellow-gold energy. "Go, Snag Ball!" He threw the now energized ball at Teddiursa, which was snatched from Naps as soon as it hit and converted to yellow energy.

The energy went into the ball and was sent back to Josh's hand. The ball rattled for a few seconds, and then there was a small click. The Shadow Teddiursa was now on Joshua's team! "Teddiursa, you're my Pokémon now!" Josh cheered.

"Vee!" Eevee cheered.

"Was that...was that a Snag?" Naps asked in surprise. "Kid, what is that machine on your arm?"

"Could it be?" another man in white asked. "A Snag Machine? What the heck is that doing here?"

"I don't believe this!" Ellen exclaimed in disbelief. "He just stole a Pokémon!" Pikachu jumped into her arms and she ran for the truck. "At any rate, let's grab the Professor and go! We'll discuss the details back to your boss, Naps!"

"Yes, ma'am!" all three men in white agreed as they followed her.

"Professor!" Joshua called as he and Eevee ran after the men in white.

"Joshua!" Krane yelled back.

"One more Thunderbolt!" Ellen called out as she threw her Pikachu up in the air. Pikachu generated electricity in its cheeks and zapped a portion of the ground in front of Eevee. It sent them both to a halt as the Professor was thrown into the truck. The truck door slammed shut as Ellen caught Pikachu and got inside along with the other men in white.

All Josh and Eevee could do was watch in despair as the truck rode off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Inside the lab, Josh finished up explaining the whole story. "I couldn't do anything in the end..." he muttered sadly as Jovi cried.<p>

"I'm sure Professor Krane will be okay, you two," Lily assured them, surprised at her son's gloomy outlook. Josh silently nodded while a sniffle was the only response from Jovi.

The rest of the conversation went by in a blur according to him. All the boy could catch on was that the police have been contacted and are searching for the Professor, Jovi wondering if she can do anything at all at her current age, and that the Purification Chamber progress has grinded to a halt with the Professor gone.

Josh was not reassured in the slightest. Ever since his father died, Krane had become a surrogate father to him, making him a worker of the lab and showing him the world of Pokémon through the eyes of a rebuilding Orre region. Now that he was gone, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Joshua," Aidan said, getting his attention. "The Teddiursa you snagged probably isn't the only Shadow Pokémon that was made..."

Josh took out the Poké Ball and sent out Teddiursa, who began to look around in apprehension, suspicious of where it was. "When the Purify Chamber is completed, we will be able to save many Shadow Pokémon at the same time, but..."

"But the Professor's gone..." Josh finished. "Not much we can do without him, right?"

"Ee-vee..." Eevee muttered in concern.

"Ursa?" Teddiursa asked as it looked up at its new trainer, some of its tension going down.

A brief moment of silence soon followed. Lily's fist soon tightened, her resolve hardened. "Let's complete it! We'll finish the Purify Chamber ourselves!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Lily? The Director's not here! It's hope-!"

"You're on the verge of finishing!" Lily interrupted. "This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. The Purify Chamber project got this far not just Professor Krane was here. We got here because we all worked as a team. Having come this far, it would be wrong to stop now. Our pride as scientists is on the line. Let's finish the project as one."

Eevee smiled at this and then looked up at its trainer. "Ee-vee! Ee-vee!" it rallied as it jumped up, the action speaking volumes. It had his back. Moping will get us nowhere. We'll find the Professor. And everything will be okay.

'He's right,' Josh thought, some of his confidence restored. "Mom's right. For now, we gotta keep going!" he agreed.

Lily nodded. Now this was the Josh she knew. "Things will get very busy around here!" she noted. "I'll go upstairs and check how the data processing is progressing."

"I'll come with you," Josh said. "Come on, Eevee! Teddiursa!"

The two Normal-types proceeded to follow both Mother and Son out of the office. "Jovi wants to help, too!" the younger sister called out as she followed behind them.

* * *

><p>"This basic data should be fine now. Keep going with it."<p>

Inside a scientist's quarters, Lily, Josh, and Jovi watched as a scientist compiled data for the Purify Chamber. "Anything we can do to help, Mom?" Josh asked.

"Yes," she replied. "May I get you two to run an errand for me to Gateon Port?"

"Sure thing. What do you need?" he agreed.

"We've ordered a special machine part for the Purify Chamber from the Parts Shop," Lily explained.

"Jovi knows the Parts Shop!" Jovi added. "It's next door to Emili's house!"

"Since you seem to know the way, Sis, do you think you can point me in the direction of the Shop?" Josh requested. She nodded happily.

"Big brother is Jovi's assistant!" she declared. "You have to listen to Jovi, big brother!"

'Not entirely...' Josh noted.

"Teddi-ursa?"

The redhead looked down to find Teddiursa pointing in the direction of the door. "Seems like Teddiursa wants to help, too," Lily noted with a smile. "According to the Professor, remnants of situations that bring out a Pokémon's personality help out in Purification."

"Sounds like Teddiursa once belonged to a Trainer who worked in groups," Josh guessed as he knelt down to get a better look. "You'll have plenty to do here," he told it. "Just trust me and we'll go far."

"Ur-sa," Teddiursa nodded.

"Good," Josh said with a smile. He got back up.

"Off we go to Gateon Port!" Jovi cheered.

"Right!" Josh nodded. Eevee and Teddiursa cheered.


	6. A Scene at Gateon Port

Disclaimer: Except for Ellen, who is my OC, Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

Pokémon X.D.: Black Dive

"Oh, poo, all that trouble to get the Professor?" a girl in pink asked Naps and Ellen in a solitary laboratory. The girl in question had long pink hair in two ponytails with light green eyes. She wore goggles on her head, a light blue shirt that doubled as a dress, and similarly colored boots over black leggings. Next to her was a Roselia, shaking its head as if to chastise them.

"Ellen would've gotten into a fight with the kid if I hadn't held her back," Naps told her.

"Had Naps not stepped in the way, I would've wiped the floor with him," Ellen snapped while glaring at him.

"Tsk, tsk," the girl said while shaking her head. "Don't go blaming others for messes you were about to make."

"You..." Ellen growled back.

The sounds of doors opening stopped the fight before it even began. "Ellen. It's time to go," a voice called out.

"Miss Hanson, your ride is here," Naps told her.

"Thank you," she thanked. "Don't think this is over, Lovrina," Ellen told the girl in pink, Lovrina, coldly. "We're picking up where we left off when I come back."

"I _so_ hate that girl's attitude!" Lovrina remarked through clenched teeth as Ellen went off.

"Ro-sei," Roselia agreed as it nodded.

* * *

><p>Gateon Port was a small town beside a dock that connected to the oceans of the Pokémon world. Many shops were set up when someone first entered, there was a building in the shape of a Krabby, and in the distance past a lighthouse, you could see an island there. On land were a few sailors and townspeople, a Munchlax mindlessly walking around as a few Wingull flew by above port.<p>

As Joshua looked over some documents given to him before he and Jovi left, Jovi went on ahead and into town. Josh wasn't paying attention to Jovi's urges to view the sea and to follow her. What did get his attention was Jovi crashing into a burly man with bleach blond hair styled in a Mohawk and eyes in a visible glare. He wore a red shirt with a lightning bolt pattern on it, red and black shorts, and black sneakers.

Josh put the documents away and went to check on his sister, who apologized for bumping into him. "And look what _you've_ done!" the man snapped back. "You've messed up the happening look of Zook, the coolest, baddest, and most happening guy around!"

The man, Zook, stomped his foot angrily, and his behavior was beginning to push Josh's buttons. "Hey!" The older sibling yelled as he got in between them, getting their attention. "She said she was sorry, so cool it!"

Jovi promptly hid behind her older brother. "You're with this munchkin, aren't you?" Zook asked him, attention now turned to the redhead. "And it looks to me like you're a trainer."

"Oh, so you want to fight, is that it?" Josh growled.

From a distance, Ellen was walking with a short elderly man with red-rimmed glasses wearing a purple and yellow robe. Behind them were two men identical in height and clothing style: sunglasses over their eyes and wearing robes with long sleeves and black shoes on their feet. The only differences was one had a blue theme to him and had longer hair, the other had a red theme and had shorter hair. The four had just stopped to find that Josh had sent out his Eevee while Zook had sent out his Zangoose.

"Ellen, you may wish to leave," the man in red told her.

"It's him..." she muttered under the breath. "The kid that tried to stop us from taking the Professor."

"Note that you are the same age as him," the man in blue countered.

"I say 'kid' because he doesn't know anything about what we're doing," Ellen corrected.

'And neither do you,' the elderly man thought. "I believe it would be best if you went to the East part of town," he told her as he looked up. "Go someplace where you cannot see this fight. We will handle things."

"Very well," she said and did as instructed. The other three went up to the scene of the fight.

"That's quite enough of that!" the elder said. Everyone present turned to find the trio. "Pokémon aren't meant to be used in such a manner. Choose your place and time."

"Shut it!" Zook snapped. "Hey, meddling senior citizen, take your preaching to someone who cares! Or do you want me to pound you, too?"

"Sir, I advise you take the girl and run," the blue haired man advised as he stepped up to Zook.

"Got it," Josh said, having calmed down a bit from the surprised. "Sis, Eevee, get out of the way."

The three went to the side as the man sent out an Alakazam. Josh took the time to look the two Pokémon up in his PDA.

'The first is a Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon,' Josh noted. '"When it battles, it stands on its hind legs and attacks with its sharply clawed forelegs. Its fur bristles if it encounters any Seviper."'

He typed another command in, and the result screen switched to the other Pokémon. 'And that's an Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon,' he noted. '"While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body."'

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" the man commanded. The Psi Pokemon held out its two spoons, which glowed with a blue aura. Zangoose was engulfed with a similar blue aura as it was lifted into the air and thrown into a stack of barrels, knocking it out upon impact.

"Wow..." Jovi breathed in awe.

"Y-your power..." Zook said in shock as he recalled Zangoose back into its ball. "Where does it come from?"

He growled as he turned to the three men in robes. "Don't think you're getting away with messing with the great Zook!" he swore as he took off. "Remember this!"

"Should I give chase?" the man in blue asked.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," the old man replied. "He won't come back. Leave him be."

As much as Josh wanted to chase after him, he realized the old man had a point and decided not to. The trio went on their way. "Uh...thank you!" Jovi called out.

"Yeah, thanks for helping my sis," Josh thanked.

They stopped and the old man turned to the two siblings.

"That hardly deserves such gratitude," he told them. "We did only what had to be done. Nothing more."

And with that said, the three left for the building shaped like a Krabby.


End file.
